Crow's Room
by Controlled-Destiny
Summary: Yusei searched for Crow in hopes his best friend might go somewhere with him. Finding the room empty, he views his friend's room being respectful not to disturb anything. A thank you to redglowingheart, hope you like this story too! :


Crow's Room

Yusei climbed the stairs to Crow's room. He was going to ask his best friend if he would accompany him on the scouting trip that Kallen had assigned him. It was safer to go in two's than it was to go alone, besides that Yusei enjoyed the talks Crow and he had. They shared what their dreams were, their hopes for the future, thoughts on past events and contemplation on their situation now. He pushed open Crow's bedroom door, and was disappointed to find that Crow was gone.

He lingered in the door way for a little while; he knew that Crow liked his room private. The only one he allowed to go into his room was Yusei, because he trusted him without a doubt. Yusei smiled as he caught sight of the brightly colored pictures that the children at Martha's place drew him, covering the walls. He was by far their favorite, because Crow still acted much like a little kid himself. Yusei pondered the though for a moment, true Crow was much younger than himself. Yusei was sixteen, Crow was thirteen. Not to far apart. Crow was the youngest and smallest member of the Team Satisfaction.

Yusei smiled again as his eyes travel to a bed which sat against the wall farthest from the window. Unlike his bird friends, Crow was not an early riser. Still, he got up before Jack did, and he didn't need a coffee pot of dark brown liquid to get him going in the morning. The pillow was slung halfway on the low headboard at the head of the bed and half on a worn mattress. A few blankets lied sprawled on the floor and bed in a haphazard way.

A low chirping sound caught Yusei's ears and he turned curiously to see where it was coming from. His eyes caught a little wooden cage, curious he went closer. The cage had been at one time tossed in the dump; a few of the bars had been broken but were now carefully mended with bits of glue and string. Yusei inspected the work with mild surprise. Crow wasn't in the habit of sitting still and working quietly on projects, and he knew that this particular project had taken a lot of time and patience. Yusei smiled, then turned his attention to a small little form of feathers perched in the cage. It was a sparrow, with a bandaged wing and a foot that had been splinted.

Yusei watched as the bird hopped closer and cocked his head, showing the glint in his beady black eyes as if to say, "Well? Did you bring me something good to eat, I have been sitting in this cage all day." Yusei grinned. It was obvious that Crow had rescued the little bird and was taking care of him until he got better. Crow was so kind, considerate, and gentle with things that were hurt or smaller than him. It didn't surprise him to see a small wounded critter in Crow's room being tenderly cared for, Crow was unusually sensitive, unlike most boys his age who mainly cared just about themselves. Yusei knew that Crow would give up everything if he knew it going to help someone.

Next to the cage was a low table. One leg had been broken in half and Crow hadn't found the broken piece so he fixed it himself so that he didn't have to bother Yusei and take up more of his time. He had sawed the table legs to match the other height, not nearly as good as a job as he had done on the cage, but the table was serviceable. On the table sat a few picture frames. Most of them were of Yusei. Occasionally, Jack and Kallen would consent to have their picture taken. There was some of Yusei working on his mechanics and technical things, and others of Yusei just sitting watching the sun set. Yusei was about to get up when he noticed a small worn book lying on the table. Yusei knew that Crow had taught himself to read and write and he was proud of his friend, he craned his neck to see what the book said. It was written in Crow's spidery thin writing, he realized with surprise.

_7-06-01_

_Jack makes me so mad! He and I got into an argument, I don't remember who started it. But it ended with Jack trashing one of my favorite cards. That jerk! Yusei helped me fix it though so now it doesn't look so bad. I suppose I should forgive Jack, can a person forgive and plot for getting back at the same time? Well I am, he is so going to get one of these days._

Yusei realized with surprise that this was Crow's journal. He put it back in its right place, it wasn't his to read. Still the entry didn't surprise him any, Jack usually let his temper get the best of him, he just didn't think things through. Yusei remembered the incident well though, Jack had been genuinely sorry and Crow ended up forgiving him and abandoning his plan for revenge. Crow was usually quick to forgive his friends, which in Yusei's standards made him invaluable as a friend.

Yusei reluctantly got to his feet, he better get going. He scanned Crow's room, like his name sake there was scraps of this and that around the room that he had collected. It was organized though, in a weird sort of way. Crow didn't have very much, and at least he kept his floor clean. Unlike Kallen, he left trash and bottles of foul smelling liquid around. The room resembled Crow perfectly, Crow put other things and people before himself often. He considered others more important than his wants or comfort, Yusei smiled. Crow was one of the best friends anyone could ask for: loyal, brave, caring, and willing to show his emotion. Yusei silently left the room and closed the door.


End file.
